


Odd Company

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Friends, Fluff, Gen, No Plot, Prowl Is Tired And Gus Loves Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Prowl goes to sleep with the resident Luna-1 cat curled up beside him





	Odd Company

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something like this bc I like writing sad things and wanted a break
> 
> I'm timelessmulder on tumblr

Gus had made it known that she liked Prowl’s company, to the surprise of the others on the base. It had seemed, Prowl thought with more than a little bitterness, that they assumed everyone else’s natural aversion to him would translate to a cat. But she sought him out, time after time, for his particular brand of Prowl-ish affection.

She had lingered with him in the room he’d commandeered as his office space, where he spent days (plural, a habit from the war he couldn’t break) pouring over reports and news and information needed to structure Fortress Maximus’ next line of action. He kept his bad optic offline in these moments of privacy, when only she was around to see that he had left it go unrepaired for too long, in an attempt to mitigate any headache that would creep into processor. But after everything the past few months, years really, it all started to catch up to him. So he stopped, and began to make his way to his quarters.

As soon as he stood, she perked up from her spot under his desk and, with a stretch, she trotted after him. She walked between his legs, careful not to get caught underfoot, with her tail flicking against his plating every now and then. She slipped into the room he had taken as his quarters as he entered, before he could nudge her out of the way of the door (so that she could bother someone else on the base).

Without paying her any mind, Prowl sank onto his berth to stare at the featureless ceiling above him. Rather than see it happen, he felt a sudden additional weight beside him, accompanied by the gentle thud of paws.

“Oh no,” he grumbled. “You may have the others in your thrall, but not me.” Despite his words, he couldn’t gather the energy to push her off his berth, now that he was letting himself succumb to his own exhaustion. Nor could he really find it in his spark to do it.

She settled in against his side, back pressed against him as she circled into the tight ball he’d often notice her in around the base. Her small frame rumbled in her soft, comforting purr as she fell into a light nap. Prowl found himself idly stroking the fine, bristling sensors along her back; softer than that of a turbofox’s, but unlike Ravage’s smooth metal frame. Before thoughts of felinoid machinations could creep into his mind and take over his thoughts, Prowl stamped down the budding consideration and just took in the sensation. She shifted against him, under his petting fingers, and her purr deepened. 

“You make the oddest company,” he said, barely audible as he began offlining for recharge. The world went dark, but her presence remained.

***

Max had been looking for Prowl, to ask after some reports he’d sent earlier. After a knock on his door, and no answer, Max took a peek inside. Inside he found Prowl fast asleep on the berth, with Gus napping, sprawled across his chest. Nodding curtly, without saying a word, Max stepped back into the hall and went on with his day, noting that he would simply speak to Prowl later.


End file.
